Maya's Journal
by analford2k
Summary: Maya is the tough girl who never lets her feelings show. Or does she? Take a look into the secret Journal of Maya Hart NO ONE knows she has it it is a place for her to truly be who she is. But when a certain someone discovers the journal will Maya writing talent be exposed along with her Art or will it be a special thing for them to bond over or BOTH read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

My name is Maya Lauren Clutterbucket-Hart this my secret poetrey jounal NO ONE knows i have it not even Riley ok Maya pour your thoughts out.

First Entry...

The real me- Letter to a bully

When you look at me you see a girl who has the weight of the world on her shoulders but seems to have it under control. This is a façade I put out for my friends. Want to see the real me well here it is.

I am Human and just like you, I struggle to find my place in this world. You see my setbacks I see my advantages. I am smart, Caring, Helpful, Hopeful and many other things but all you see is this. A limp, slow pace, Not Athletic and everything else negative about me. But this is what I say to all you bullies out there. I am here and that is that Right Here Right Now! And this is what I live for.

1\. To Dream

2\. To Smile

3\. To Laugh

4\. To love

5\. To Change the world

But most of all TO BE ME. I no longer listen to others opinions of me because they don't matter your words don't change who I am. They never have they never will. Because you are you and I am me. I can only be who I am and that is that. I am who I am supposed to be.

And is The Real Me the only me you will ever see!

And Done...

Thats it for now love Maya


	2. Chapter 2

June, 30th 2014

The Princess and the Cowboy

My best friend Riley is a princess her father's pride and joy she is far from royalty but she is still a princess in this crazy world that I still can't seem to figure out she is kind hearted smart and goofy all the things a princess should be I honestly thought she would find and fall in love with a prince. But alas my preference was in vain she chose a cowboy.

The cowboy or Lucas Friar as we call him he is a genuine all American cowboy from Austin Texas he rides horses pitches hay hogties lassos and more he couldn't get any more country if he tried. But boy does he have thick skin (Something Riley doesn't have) I can't break him for ANYTHING! It is really killing me I'm running out of ideas.

You are probably wondering how a princess and a cowboy fit together right? Well as Farkle said "We are all part of a puzzle called history" and apparently on June, 27th, 2014 two pieces of the puzzle clicked together. Now if I get them of that stupid phone and actually talk to each other we might get somewhere! But that is in the works for another day for The Princess and the cowboy.

Thats all for now

Love,

Maya


	3. Chapter 3

December 4th 2014

Shawn and Josh

I don't know what to do my world is falling apart Riley s uncles came to town. Shawn is Mr. Mathews best friend and he says I'm Riley s "Me" Meaning that i am him I'm beginning to think he is right I mean our childhoods re pretty much the same and We both found a life long friend in the most unlikely place. But there is one small difference his parting words before going downstairs were simply "I wouldn't let anyone else grow up like that" Little does he know that's exactly what I'm doing. what does it mean? Is there hope for my future? Of course not Hope only leads to disappointment.

Shawn wasn't the only person i met this week there is also Riley's Uncle Joshua Gabriel Mathews Mr. Mathews fifteen year old brother he is cut rebellious smart funny and so much more i don't know how or why but every-time he smiles or says my name i start acting like Riley when she is around Lucas and...OH MY GOSH I"M I LOVE with RILEY"S UNCLE! oh no! That means I am going to be Riley's Aunt and my teachers SISTER! I don't understand the universe


	4. Chapter 4

Maya hid her journal in the subway station in its usual place.

No one seemed to notice Maya was shaking like a leaf. Well almost no one.

Crazy Hat draped her Jacket over Mayas shoulders "Here you go dolly"

"Thank you crazy hat you really don't miss anything"

Crazy hat took in Maya's pasty pale appearance and flushed cheeks "No I don't dolly and I think you've got a fever"

"Nah I'm ok" Maya's argument was undermined by a harsh coughing fit

"Right…Come here and sit down" She guides Maya to the bench and sits her down. "You're burning up dolly"

Maya snuggles into a ball and falls asleep on Evelyn's lap. Crazy hat frowns at Maya's Rising Tempture and lethargy

After an hour she heard Maya's phone buzz. She picked it up and discovered a text from Shawn Hunter.

**SH **-Maya where are you?-

**MH **-This is Evelyn Rand-

Shawn blinked twice at the text before he responded.

**SH- **Where is Maya?-

**MH- **Asleep beside me she's sick-

**SH- **I knew it I'll be right there-

Shawn dashes toward the subway.

"Thank you for staying with her" Shawn said gratefully.

"You're welcome that's quite a daughter you've got there" Crazy Hat Smiled.

"Oh She's not…Yes she is Thank you"

Shawn smiled picking up the sleeping Maya and her Art kit.

Upon exiting the Subway Shawn spotted a leather book with Maya's name on it so he grabbed it and took Maya to his Apartment.

"Maya what am I goanna do with ya" Shawn asked tucking her in

In Maya's fevered state Shawn stayed by her side the whole time.

As Maya slept Shawn Scanned Maya's Art and found page numbers at the bottom of the pages.

On a page in her sketchbook Shawn found an articulate hand drawn picture of him and Maya

Testing out his hunch he flipped to the corresponding page 6 in Maya's journal.

Shawn's eyes widened as he read.

Needing a Hero

Dec. 12th 2014

Who am I in this crazy world I have yet to understand can I protect Riley will I Keep her safe What If my incofidece hurts the ones I Love Usually I myself am the Hero helping others find their way. But for the first time ever I am needing a hero hear my cries of pain and sorrow and send someone to be my hero Cause I Maya Lauren Clutterbucket Hart am needing a Hero

Love Maya

"Wow. She really is me" Shawn whispered as he placed the Journal beside Maya

"Don't worry Maya your Hero is here I'll save you I promise"

Shawn kissed Maya's Cheek and left the room He'd ask her about the journal another day...

**I wanted to add some plot now and guys PM me with your entries and I just might use them **

**Until next time please R&amp;R Bye! Love, ANA**


	5. Chapter 5

**This part has some OCs **

Maya's P.O.V

I woke up to discover myself in Shawn's Guest room I still felt awful but I suffered though it and trudged downstairs wrapped in a quilt.

"Hey kid you feeling better" Shawn Asked me.

"Not by a long shot what's your game Hunter"

"Ooh harsh it was just a question Hart"

"Sorry I still feel like crap"

Hunter smiled and handed me some hot Chocolate with cinnamon.

"How'd ya know" I asked him

"Just a hunch it's my favorite too." he smiled

After a few mins of silence he was smirking.

"What's your game Hunter?"

"When were you gonna tell me you were a writer" He asked me.

My mouth dropped open. "When I was sure I could trust you"

"And now I think I can" I added pulling out my journal and flipping to my latest entry and reading to him.

December 22, 2014

Three days before Christmas

Three days before Christmas and here I am struggling to tell the secrets I promised to never share. I struggle to share the one secret I should never have tried to hide I have grown just like Shawn except for two tiny twists for one I am a girl for two I am faced with the impossible task of recuing my baby sister from my mother before it grows too late.

"Three days before Christmas and all I want is a family to hold" Shawn and Maya said in perfect unison.

"Whoa! So tell me about your sister" Shawn asked.

"She is 6 months old Mom didn't even bother to name her so I did her name is Piper Brielle"

"Have you been taking care of her" Shawn asked.

"Yeah"

"Let's go get her then we need to go see Topanga I have a question or two that needs answering"

"Let's go get her" The words rang in my ears as I nodded and walked beside him.

When we arrived it quickly became apparent mom wasn't there and had left piper alone.

I grabbed the pre packed bag I had been hiding for two months and Pipers Pack n Play as Shawn lifted Piper out of her crib.

"This is everything!" I called we locked the door and left with Piper in toe.

We arrived at the Mathews and I took Piper upstairs to Riley's room as Shawn talked to Mrs. Mathews.

"Topanga I want to adopt Maya and Piper" Shawn stuttered

"Oh Shawn that's wonderful" Topanga said excitedly

"Can you make it happen" Shawn asked her.

"Without a doubt" Topanga assured him.

"Great. Maya!" Shawn called.

"Yeah Shawn" I asked coming downstairs with my sister on my hip.

"How would you like to call me dad" He asked

My mouth dropped open once more I couldn't believe what i was hearing "I I would love it"

"Good because in a few short months you and your sister will be legally adopted and become Maya and Piper Hunter"

I ran into Shawn's arms and he held us close as the entire Mathews family looked on fondly

**Shawn and Maya Narrating simultaneously…..**

"The days til Christmas and I don't need one single thing I finally have the one thing I have always longed for A Family to love and Cherish forevermore "

**Happy Holidays guys R&amp;R and PM me your entries for the Journal until next time love you guys bye!**

**Love,**

**ANA**


	6. Chapter 6

Maya stared at Riley "I HATE you Riley Matthews!"

"But Maya…" Riley's voice broke.

"I mean it Riles" Maya said grabbing Piper's hand and going home.

"Dad!" Maya yelled walking in.

"Whoa what happened" Shawn asked his 15 year old Daughter

"I told Riley about my crush on Josh and she laughed in my face and told me I was too young for him" Maya sighed

"So you got mad and walked away" The single dad asked

Maya nodded

Shawn sighed picking up Piper "Come on Pipes you need a nap and your sister needs some alone time."

"Daddy" Piper giggled as Shawn carried her out of the room.

Maya Sighed Pulling out her Journal.`

**Would everyone just let me be, If I am too young for Josh why does he keep running though my brain? Even my best friend says it's not meant to be. sometimes I wish I was older then just might see me as I really am. But i guess for now I will and wait , and be the only player in the long game.**

Maya looked up to a tapping on the window expecting Riley but jumped back seeing Josh.

Maya quickly hides her journal then unlocks the window letting him in to her room

"Hey Maya," Josh smiled

"

"Hi Josh" Maya smiled back

"I have something for you Happy belated Birthday"

Josh pulls out a promise ring and slips it on Maya's finger.

"Oh Josh…" Maya whispered

"I love you Maya" Josh smiles.

"I love you too" Maya said quietly

Josh leans in and gives Maya her FIRST kiss.

Riley and Shawn snap a picture.

"Surprise" Riley beamed

"Riles...But you said" Maya began

"All part of Josh's plan" Riley smiled.

Josh kissed her again and Maya beamed.

She had her Father, her sisters and her mister everything was right in Maya Hunter's world…..at least….for now.


End file.
